theo and percy Poseidon's twins
by TheoSonOfNeptune
Summary: What if Percy had a brother?what if he wasn't Greek? What if he did not grow up with Percy, Sally, and Gabe? This is his story the story Of Theseus Romulus Jackson Son Of Neptune love of artemis
1. Chapter 1

Theo and Percy Poseidon's twins ch1

They say that the birth of a child is magical when it comes to demigods they mean it literally that is when their abilities set in

August 17 1993 11:54 pm

There were three men standing in the waiting room in Olympus general hospital due to the unique nature of these children they were being delivered by Apollo God of healing and Artemis Goddess of child birth. These three men were brothers Zeus, Poseidon,and Hades Zeus and Hades were here to calm their brother they heard the cries of a child and Apollo brought out the oldest of the twins "Sally decided to name the Roman one Theseus Romulus Jackson" he says and hands the baby to Poseidon. "Apollo get in here the other one is coming!" Artemis screams at her twin 30 minutes later Apollo and Artemis walk out and Artemis is holding the other twin " Sally named him Perseus Achilles Jackson " she says as she hands him to his father with Hades getting his turn holding Theo. Zeus calls the gods and after each has had their turn holding them Athena, Vesta, Mars, and Jupiter blessed Theo and Apollo blessed Percy " We need to decide which of the twins goes to Atlantis with his father I for one nominate Theseus for this as he is oldest all opposed?" Jupiter asked when no hands went up he asked " all for" all hands went up "so Neptune it appears you need to setup a nursery and training program as well as education at age 5 he shall go to camp Jupiter and at age twelve he'll be sent to what ever school percy is at and go to camp half - blood with his brother.

Time skip 2 years

At age two Theo had already been told of Percy's exsistance and asked Artemis to keep an eye on him he was being trained by Perseus, the original Theseus, Odysseus, and unfortunately Orion whom after teaching Theo how to shoot correctly and accurately at all forms of targets at Theo's command was taken to Eternal punishment with out re judge he had the intelligence of a college student and could beat all of his instructors in the things they taught him except his father with his water powers they were perfectly matched. This happened over two and a half years

Theo/Percy age 4 1/2

Theo pov

Ok I have 6 months till camp 7 1/2 years till mission so I'm done training I can do what ever i want hmm why don't I ask to travel the country for the next six months till my birth day maybe go to manhattan and "accidentally" befriending my brother so we can have a basis for later " Dad" "Yes Theseus?" "Can I travel America for the next six months until my birthday?" "Why not it will give you some real world experience your uncle Hades sent this for you" he hands me a pure black debit card" it has infinite funds number is 0817" "thanks dad i'll go pack a bag" he yells over his shoulder as he runs off to his room when he gets there he gets one of his bags from Aphrodite that is bigger on the inside throws in black jeans, tshirts, and jackets all auto repairing he throws in underwear extra weapons and socks and shoes pulls on his hidden blades his assassin necklace puts his debit card in his wallet puts truth and justice in his pocket and went to tell his father good bye his dad hands him a bag of drachma and gives him a hug Amphitrite gives him a hug and triton pats him on the shoulder and says "good bye little brother" " goodbye triton" and I swim away I surface on the coast of New York state and head north to the Hudson River i pull off into the shore line and look for a place to stay i manipulate the mist into making me look about 30 and go into an apartment building that happens to be the same one that Percy lives in the apartment is right across the hallway from his i rent it out and go to buy some furniture and who else to go shopping with than Aphrodite I go to my apartment and turn on the faucet and will it to make a mist the sun light makes it a rainbow "O' Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me Aphrodite" "hey Theo what's up and where are you?" "Hey Aphrodite i am at my apartment and i was wondering if you could come help me with furniture shopping cause its a new apartment i need food, furniture, gaming systems so on and so forth." "Yeah sure ill help but why are you in the mortal world exactly?" "Dad thought some real world experience would help me but only after I asked if i could so i rented an apartment with a six month lease and now I need furniture and stuff." "Oh ok ill flash over and we can get going okay." "Okay I need to call Artemis really fast so take your time getting ready." "Ok" "okay Iris please show me Artemis unless she's taking a bath or is naked in general" "hey Theo how are you?" "Im good Arty just calling to tell you that if the hunters want somewhere to stay in manhattan i have a place across from Percy's apartment like directly across the hall for when y'all need a place to crash." "Okay bye Theo" "bye Moonbeam" and I swipe though the message and get ready to go

Time skip 6 months

So Percy and go to the arcade for my birthday with Sally and my 'mom' A.K.A. Aphrodite supervising and we get some pizza before my party at Atlantis I beat the crap out of him at Big Game Hunter™ then we drop them off and wish Percy a happy birth day and give him our present a new bike and pads then we park our 1965 Ford Mustang GT she hands me the keys and flashes us to Atlantis and as soon as we appear I'm tackled into a four way hug by my father step mom and step brother i explain what I've been doing and how Percy is leaving out all of Smelly Gabe's shameful behavior and my dad explains the reason for my mission for after i turn twelve the prophecy is

Two half bloods of the eldest gods shall reach 16 against all odds and see the world in endless sleep, The heroes soul cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days Olympus to preserve or raze.

We have the party on Olympus I get new gear and the promise of a quest at camp Jupiter said quest is that I have to kill the neamean lion and make a weapon that is the pure embodiment of pain and misery from Minerva and Vulcan that will help me move through the ranks as well i promise Jupiter to keep an eye on his son Jason and i got a necklace that was the armour of Achilles from Mars and Pluto's blessing over shadows and the dead

End chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Theo and Percy posideon's twins ch2

After the party I repack for camp after I say goodbye I teleport to the wolf house and meet Lupa she sends me in my quest to Camp Jupiter after two weeks of walking to camp fighting monsters i see Caldecott tunnel and head for it im stopped by two sentries and they lead me to camp i meet the augur he says i can join the legion im accepted into the fifth cohort and we win the war games do to me shaking the defenders down to the ground Minerva and Vulcan send me on my quest so i become the centurion of the fifth i go hunting for the Nemean lion. I find it in a small town called Valdosta in Georgia terrorizing the local wild life i kill it easy enough but I take its pain and misery and forge them into the Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, and Imperial gold trident i made in the forges killing gives me its hide and claws i take these back to camp and so life goes on for two years until two weeks after my seventh birthday

Line break two years two weeks

"Good night guys" I say after the games being the centurion is helpful i go to bed in my room but wake somewhere very different i wake up chained to a wall in a palace in from what I can tell us " Tartarus which means this us Hyperion's work. Im in Kronos's palace." "Precisely grandson?" "We'll gramps you might as well get to the torture im sure thats is to ensue." "Very well grandson." "hahaha" he laughs as he slices at my chest with his scythe it cuts my chest open and he expects me to scream but i won't give him that satisfaction i just glare with a ferocity that would make Lupa flinch and does it again and again he then has Hyperion lite it aflame as he strikes over and over but they don't notice my breaking the stone wall behind me as I talk with Tartarus mentally

Line break seven years

"Okay Theseus it's time for you to be freed" I hear in Tartarus's deep gravely voice then i see fourteen bright flashes that reveal Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Gaea, Ouranos, Pontus, Thelassa, Hydros, Chronos, Anake, Aether, Hemera, Chaos, and Order. Also known as the primordial council i say "Lords and Ladies of the council i would bow but i rather tied up at the moment. But you already knew that." Chaos responds with " yes but we have come to free you the best way to do this is to bless you

I(insert primordial here) hereby bless and make my champion Theseus Romulus Jackson son of Neptune" i feel a rush of power as i shatter the Stygian iron chains that bound me to the stone of the palace "Thank my lords and ladies you have no idea what this means to me ." "Yes we do Theseus you can now go where ever you choose the pit, the sky, anywhere" " thank you again now if you'll excuse me i must get to my friends and family" I say and teleport to the hunts camp i walk straight into the camp with my hood on and immediately there are arrows pointing at me " who are you boy?" Zoë asks I ignor her and walk past them to Artemis' tent and knock the knock only Zoë and I do which is tap tap tapa tap tap ... tap tap " come in" i hear from inside i walk in "yes Zoë what is it" she says from her desk facing the wall last i looked I wasn't Zoë" I say as i pull down my hood and she turns around "Theseus?"

End chapter 2


	3. Ressurection anger management

Resurrection

Previously

Theseus?...

Now

Theseus pov

"Hi Arty." I said "Seven years and all you say is hi Arty?! Where have you been we looked for you for three years and you know what we found? Nothing that's what we found." Artemis screamed obviously pissed"Look Arty I'm sorry I left but I had no choice Hyperion kidnapped me and tortured me for the last seven years in Tartarus I can't tell you how yet but I did escape." "Oh Theseus I'm sorry I should have let you explain before I went ballistic. But you still have to tell Zoë." She says with a smirk. "*gulp* let's go handle that shall we then I can explain to everyone." I say as I walk out the door to a group of hunters some of which hug me and the new ones just continue to glare and Zoë, Tracy, Jasmine, and Atlanté ask synchronously "Were have you been?" "Hppphhh um... how do I put this um Tartarus." They gave me that gobsmacked your bullshitting me look them Zoë says "what did you do in the pit for seven years?" "And the extremely painful question is asked" "um Theo why would that question hurt the worst?" Jasmine asked "Well number one please don't call me Theo call me Theseus that's number 1. Number two um I was tortured for seven years before I broke out with a little help from the inside. And Hyperion my main tormentor called me Theo as an insult that I couldn't handle being called my real name." After about ten minutes of silence one of the new hunters by the name of Elyse Davis said "who are you?" At this point I show off a little "I am Theseus Romulus Jackson Son of Neptune champion of Tartarus Primordial of the pit, Chronos the primordial of time, Ouranos primordial of the sky, Pontus and Thalassa primordials of the seas, and Nyx primordial of night." To that she says "bullshit." This will be fun and I summon a hellhound and give it a head of water armor of shadows and age it to a large degree so it's large. "Do you believe me now?" "Ok Theseus that's enough showing off go tell your father of your 'resurrection' and find some where to recover from your experience in the pit as I am sure you need to." "Your wish is my command my lady if you need me you can find me in Southaven Mississippi. Goodbye girls it was good too see you again and Elyse I'm sorry about your sister I didn't know how she felt about me whether you believe me or not I am sorry." I say then shadow travel to my father's throne room and to put it simply frighten the crap out of my father stepmother and brother who after recovering from their shock crushed me in a hug and called my brother in to join after the hug my dad asks "were have you been for the last seven years" I respond with "ok listen well cause I'm only going to say this once for the last seven years I have been in Tartarus being tortured by Hyperion and James Squire a demigod son of Kronos. And don't try and pity me Artemis already did once today after she blew up on me." "Why did you go see Artemis first and not us?" "Because she wouldn't crush me to death in a hug like y'all did now if you'll excuse me so I can take a shower and then get some food and sleep that would be nice we'll talk again in the morning before I leave to recover for a while before I have to go to camp Half-blood to help Perseus with his powers as I'm shore he has no clue what he can do." I say as I walk out of the room towards my old one and get in the shower

Line break

So after a shower, shave and change of clothes I go to the royal dining room and order something I haven't had in a long time beef stew on white rice with white cake and chocolate icing. I finish my dinner in three minutes flat and I walk back down the hall to my room and fall asleep on the bed

Line break

"Good morning dad, mom, Triton." I say groggy as I walk over to the table and serve my self pancakes eggs and bacon I look around and see my step mother and all of the naiads in the room checking me out thankfully I covered my scars with the mist today so I stand up and innocently flex my body and watch the all women collapse so I sit back down and finish my breakfast talking with my father and brother about the pit girls and other things of that nature I get up and go pack my bag "where are you going?" Triton asks " Southaven Mississippi to recover and keep an eye on my niece and nephew Caleb and Lauren." "Oh haha you kknow about them then." "Yes Triton I know I knew the moment I met them seven years ago in olive branch." I'm gonna go tell mom and dad bye bye bro." "Bye Theseus. Oh and Theseus keep an eye on my kids please?" "Sure thing someone needs to keep your son out of trouble he's a little lady killer that one and I know just where got it from." I walk away as my brother blushes up a storm behind me I say good bye to my parents and vapor travel somewhere very familiar "Theseus is that you?" "Yeah Josh its me before you ask Jasmine is fine I just saw her yesterday." I bet your wanting to know how I know this kid I met him on my quest to kill the nemean lion he is Jasmine's little brother his name is Joshua Bassett son of Eros minor God of love and archery "ok then come on inside my mom will be glad to see you again" he says as he walks inside "ok ok I'm coming" after having lunch with them I start my 4 month recovery period

Line break

I'm running with the hunters to Westover hall private school to meet my brother while they are hunting the manticore we get to the clearing right as the beast throws a spine at Percy and dents his shield the hunters open fire the manticore yells "no direct interference." I reply with "my subjects aren't direct interference." The hunters push him to the edge of the cliff where the daughter of Athena materializes and he grabs her and jumps on to the ship below "girls set up camp" Artemis commands I go to speak to the demigods "hi I'm Theseus what are your names?" The daughter of Zeus says "Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus." "Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon this is Grover Underwood a satyr and Bianca and Nico di Angelo unknown heritage." "Well to be fare I should probably tell you my full name my name is Theseus Romulus Jackson Son of Poseidon older brother of Perseus Achilles Jackson Son of Poseidon." "What? How? But my mom said.?" "Shut up Perseus I told mom not to tell you about me. Oh and how did you like your bike I gave when you where four?" "Theo? That was you?" "Yep. Thalia, Bianca go talk to Artemis. Percy, Grover, Nico come with me we'll go sit down and talk" so after much discussion Percy and Grover are told a story that's a version of my life me, dad, and Triton agreed on before I left on this trip. Nico is told of the gods, camp etc etc etc. Now we're getting ready to go to camp via the Apollo express and I'm driving the sun chariot/bus to camp Apollo literally fainted when he saw me and thankfully didn't shift to Roman form to greet me I land the bus with out a hitch and we unload the girls bags to and go see Chiron the trainer of heroes and my old friend. "Theseus? But your father told me you were dead." "They thought I was my friend but I'm very much alive as you can see." "Yes you are and I'm guessing your playing capture the flag with the hunters?" "Yes I am but I believe clarisse will try and initiate me Ares style yes?" "yes" "okay well let me show her what a son of Poseidon that knows how to use his powers can do." I say as I walk away towards Clarisse when she drags me of to the ladies Room I simply twist my body and grab her and give her a swirly in the toilet then walk away past her sisters towards the Poseidon cabin and put my duffel bag on a bed along with my werewolf skull and minotaur horn Percy sees this and says "Hey we match." As he grabs his horn "yep that's true." Then we went to dinner and Chiron announces me and Nico and the hunters capture the flag game we finish dinner and get ready for capture the flag Zoë asks "Theseus what are you doing?" "Well I was going to help y'all gaurd your flag but if you don't want my help I'm sure my little brother does." I say as I turn around and start to walk away "Wait Theseus yes we want your help." "Alright then I'm guarding my brother well never get past me

Line break

I'm hiding in the trees when my brother walks into the clearing with the flag I jump down and draw my sword truth and justice "well Perseus I thinks it's high time(every pun intended) to see how that sword serves you." "Number one please call me Percy and number two we shall see indeed." He says as he swipes at me with Anaklusmos I block with Iapetum et Iustitum and counter with a stab which he blocks and this continues until Thalia gets here and attacks I twist around and grab her electrified spear and rip it out of her hand spin and push her into Percy knocking him off balance and use water to make hand cuffs as not to Kill them with tartarean steel then the horn blows signaling the end of the game "good fight guys but y'all need to work on your team work. Your both two hot headed and thought you could beat me attacking like that learn some team work it will saviour life some day." This made Thalia mad "Hot head am I let me show you my true power." "What what will you do blast me with lighting? Huh? Your lighting bolts are nothing compared to what I can summon sky spawn." I yell at her my eyes glowing then Zoë walks up and we hear the oracles gravely voice

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, one shall be lost in the land without rain, the bane of Olympus shows the trail, campers and hunters combined prevail, the titan's curse must one withstand, and one shall perish by a parent's hand

"Zoë I'm going with you whether you whether you want me to or not." "Why should I let you Theseus?" "Because I'm number one not letting my best friend die and I'm going to save Artemis." "Fine but he can't come." She says Pointing to Perseus "I didn't say he had to did I Zoë?" "No you did not." After she says this I teleport to the void and cause a serious anti matter explosion to release my anger ...

Authors Note

So what did you think guys if you have oc suggestions for hunters then by all means send them in


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but i realized that i had mixed up two primordials they are hydros and Eros who is the primordial of procreation, love, etc etc etc


End file.
